communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hilfe Diskussion:Logo
Neues Logo hochladen Hallo erstmal. Also, ich verstehe nicht ganz, wie man neue Logos hochlädt. Also bei einem meiner selbst gemachten Wikis ist das Logo veraltetet und ich brauche ein neues. Eins was ich gebrauchen kkönnte habe ich schon, nur ich weiß halt nicht, wie das geht. Könnte mir jemand eine genaue Beschreibung geben? Danke im Vorraus :) Chris 20:40, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) :Hm, die Beschreibung finde ich zwar ganz o.k., aber: #Du gehst in deinem Wiki auf die Seite Datei:Wiki.png (das ist das Wiki-Logo) #Du klickst weiter unten auf dieser Seite "Eine neue Version dieser Datei hochladen" (im Abschnitt "Dateiversionen") #Auf dieser Seite kannst du dann das neue Logo hochladen (zuerst "Datei wählen" und dann "Datei hochladen") :Das wars im Grunde genommen schon. Über die Größe des Logo-Bildes wird im Artikel ja eigentlich schon alles gesagt. BTW: Natürlich sollten auf der Seite Datei:Wiki.png noch die lizenzrechtlichen Sachen zum Bild aktualisiert werden. --Diamant talk 21:46, 1. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Danke :) Chris 10:10, 6. Apr. 2010 (UTC) Was darf das Logo nicht? Was ist denn mit dem Satz "Dein Logo darf den Standard-"Wikia"-Schriftzug nicht als Teil eines neuen Logos beinhalten." gemeint? Tersos 15:04, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Soll heißen, der blaue Wikia-Schriftzug darf nicht Bestandteil des Logos sein. Ich formulier mal dran rum, kannst ja mal drüberschaun und ggf. korrigieren.-- 16:46, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) PS: Grundlage ist homepage:Logo Usage Guidelines#Using the wordmark with other design elements. ::OK, danke, ich glaub jetzt hab ichs verstanden. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass es hilfreich ist, wenn man das entsprechende Logo einfach daneben abbildet. Dann weiß man schneller, was gemeint ist. Tersos 17:17, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Gute Idee, danke!-- 17:28, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Hochlade-Error Ich hab nen neues Logo für mein Wiki entworfen und wollte es hochladen, wobei mir diese Warn-Meldung angezeigt wurde: "Dateierweiterung stimmt nicht mit dem MIME-Typ überein." Jetzt meine Frage: Was will mir der Künstler damit sagen? Tersos 19:01, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hatte auch mal sowas; ich glaub, ich hab damals dann doch keine beschränkte Farbtabelle für meine PNG genommen. Das war aber wohl ein Einzelfall, andere solche Dateien gelangen. Vielleicht hilft es einfach, die Datei nochmal (evtl. verändert) abzuspeichern. Achja, wikipedia:de:Multipurpose Internet Mail Extensions.-- 19:17, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ich hab den Haken gefunden: In meinem Wiki gab es bereits eine Seite "Datei:Wiki.jpg" statt ".png", von der ich mich hab irre führen lassen. Hab dann das Logo auf "Datei:Wiki.png" erfolgreich ohne Probleme hochladen können. Tersos 20:40, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Lizenz Ist es rechtlich in Ordnung, wenn ich auf der Seite des Logos (Datei:Wiki.png) die Lizenz wie folgt angebe: "Das Urheberrecht für das Ausgangsbild dieses Logos gehört ..."? Wenn nicht, wie wäre es besser? Tersos 21:02, 25. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :"Dieses Logo enthält urheberrechtlich geschützte Teile von XXX und steht infolgedessen unter keiner freien Lizenz", so als Vorschlag.-- 13:51, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke :) Tersos 14:49, 27. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Logo fehlschlag Servus. Ich versuche seit einiger zeit diese Logo (http://de.dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:Wiki-wordmark.png) einzufügen. Jedoch speichert er es nicht, ich wähle es auf meinem PC, es wird in der Vorschau angezeigt, ich lade es hoch doch es wird nicht angezeigt. Kann mir einer Helfen? --Sawbones194 (Diskussion) 21:04, 9. Nov. 2013 (UTC) : Es kann helfen, wenn du den Cache deines Browsers leerst. Ich kann das von dir gewünschte Logo sehen. Arkondi (Diskussion) 07:25, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :: Mit dem "Wiki" Schriftzug? Auch nach dem Leerne der Cache sehe ich es immernoch nicht.... Sawbones194 (Diskussion) 10:03, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) ::: Nachdem ich mir die Versionsgeschichte der Datei angesehen habe, muss ich sagen, dass ich auch nur das alte gesehen hatte, das auch noch auf der von dir verlinkten Seite zu sehen war. Inzwischen ist jedoch das neue, das mit dem "Wiki"-Schriftzug, sowohl auf der Dateiseite als auch als Logo zu sehen. Arkondi (Diskussion) 11:56, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Wenn du bei den Dateiversionen einen aktuellen Eintrag siehst, dann hat alles geklappt und braucht halt nur noch seine Zeit.--PedroM 12:22, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC) :Hat geklappt. Vielen Dank euch beiden! Sawbones194 (Diskussion) 13:18, 10. Nov. 2013 (UTC)